Lillie to the rescue
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Tapu Koko didn't save Moon during that time on the bridge? Lillie felt that she was responsible for Moon's situation and decided to look after her. She would soon learn that she would be developing somethng more than a new friendship with Moon.


Lillie was watching in horror as Nebby was being attacked by a flock of Spearow. She wanted to go and save it but she was frozen with fear. She couldn't find the courage to move. That was when a young girl with black braids came at the right moment.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked

Lillie turned around and saw the girl.

"I-I'm fine" Lillie said

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"Never mind that! Please help Nebby! I don't have any pokemon of my own" Lillie said

"But I don't either" The girl said

Lillie knew it was too good to be true. Her new savior didn't have any pokemon on her.

"What am I gonna do?" Lillie asked

"Leave it to me! I'll help that little pokemon out" The girl said

Lillie watched as the girl crossed bridge and used her body as a shield from the Spearow. Nebby used its power and the entire bridge broke and the girl along with Nebby fell down. The two of them landed in the river. Lillie was horrified that the two of them ended up in the river. She just stared but they didn't resurface.

Lillie was just staring at the river for what felt like hours before the professor finally found her.

"There you are, Lillie, I've been looking all over for you" Kukui said

To his surprise, his assistance didn't react at all. It was like she was ignoring him. He went closer and tried to get her attention again. He saw that she had a look of shock on her face. He knew that something was wrong with her and he needed to know what it was that was bothering his young assistant.

"Lillie!" Kukui said

That seemed to do the trick because Lillie managed to snap out of her shock and looked over to see the professor.

"Lillie, what's wrong? You had a strange look on your face" Kukui said

Lillie then remembered what happened and started to cry from the incident that just happened. Through her tears she managed to tell the pokemon professor what just happened. When she finished her story she saw that the professor had a serious look on his face.

"So you're saying that Moon fell down in the river with Nebby in her arms?" Kukui asked

"Moon?" Lillie asked

"That was the girl's name" Kukui said

Lillie nodded.

"This is serious. We need to gather some supplies in order to go down there" Kukui said

"But they could be dead by the time we're ready! We need to go there now!" Lillie said

"Lillie, I know this is shocking but-" Kukui said

Lillie interrupted.

"It's my fault that she went out on the bridge like that. I asked her to help me and now both her and Nebby are at the bottom of that river!" Lillie said

"We can't go down there without any pokemon because that would be reckless" Kukui said

"Then lend me a pokemon and I can down there myself!" Lillie said

"Lillie" Kukui said

"I'm begging you professor! Please!" Lillie said

Kukui saw the determination in her eyes and eventually gave in.

He just sighed before he responded.

"Alright, I'll give you one. But this pokemon is from the kanto region so you're gonna have to use this one" Kukui said

"That's fine, I'll take any pokemon that you have" Lillie said

Kukui then gave her a pokeball. Lillie released the pokemon and to her surprise she saw that it was a bulbasaur, one of the kanto starters.

"Take good care of that pokemon" Kukui said

"I will professor, thank you" Lillie said

Lillie then found a way to get down there. She climbed her way down but she had to go the long way down and she found herself inside a cave. She traveled and looked around the river to see if she could find Moon anywhere. She then saw a something that was still partially in the river but they were mostly on land. She then heard a cry. She knew that cry belonged to Nebby. She rushed over there as fast as she could. She jumped in the river and swam over there. She was good swimmer so getting over there was easy for her.

When she got there she saw that Nebby was okay. She was relieved but then she shifted her gaze and saw the girl was laying there. Moon wasn't moving at all. She turned her over and saw that she had blood dripping down her head. She also noticed that her braids came undone. She noticed that her hair reached her back.

Lillie was horrified to see that she was hurt. She guessed that Moon must've hit her head on one of the rocks pretty hard after she landed into the river. The next thing she noticed was that the girl wasn't breathing. She must've inhaled some water.

With all of her strength she pushed on Moon's chest as hard as she could. Bulbasaur was at her side and saw that his trainer was trying to save this person's life.

"Come on! Come on! You need to breathe! Please breathe!" Lillie said

Bulbasaur stepped forward and tried to intimidate what her trainer was doing. Lillie was saw this and thank her Bulbasaur for helping out. She then pressed her mouth against Moon's and breathed in it. She continued to perform CPR on her for what felt like minutes but she finally got the result that she wanted. Moon started to cough and she was able to breathe again.

Lillie was relieved. But her worries were far from over. She noticed that she still wasn't waking up. She then noticed that she was breathing heavily. She felt Moon's forehead and knew what was wrong. The black haired girl had a bad fever after laying here for who knows how long.

"This is bad" Lillie said

Lillie then turned to her Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, could go get a towel out of my bag please?" Lillie asked

The young Bulbasaur nodded and ran over to the bag and brought back a towel.

"Thank you" Lillie said

The first thing that she needed to do was remove Moon's wet clothes. She went red a little.

"F-forgive me" Lillie said

She then started to remove Moon's clothes. She then wrapped the towel around her and started to dry her off. She then lay the wet clothes out so they could dry. She got a washcloth and dipped into the river. She started to wipe to blood off but more blood started to appear in its place.

Lillie got some bandages out of her bag. She wiped the blood off again and quickly wrapped the bandages around her head. She then dipped the washcloth in the river again and placed it on her forehead.

Lillie spent several hours making sure that Moon was well. She then put the clothes back on her after they were dry. She then started to pack her things. She was going to escort Moon back to safety. She then heard a groan. She turned around and saw that Moon was starting to wake up. She rushed over towards her.

Moon opened her eyes and saw that there was a young blonde haired girl was staring down at her.

"Thank goodness you're awake" Lillie said

"Huh?" Moon asked

"I was so worried about you" Lillie said

"W-who are you?" Moon asked

"Oh right, I never told you my name. I'm Lillie, it's nice to meet you" Lillie said

"Lillie?" Moon asked

"Yes, and I already know your name" Lillie said

Moon then tried to recall her name but for some reason she couldn't. She couldn't remember anything about herself at all.

"Um…what was my name again?" Moon asked

Lillie looked at with a confused look.

"Are you telling me that you forgot your own name?" Lillie asked

Moon just nodded. Lillie then came to the horrifying conclusion that Moon had hit her head a lot harder than she thought. It looks like this accident caused Moon to lose her memories. She was starting to feel even guiltier now. She believe that it was her fault that Moon was like this.

"Excuse me" Moon said

Lillie was snapped out of her thought process when Moon's voice echoed in her ears. She turned back over to her.

"Could you please tell me what my name is please?" Moon asked

Lillie knew that she couldn't leave her in the dark so she revealed what she knew.

"Well your name is Moon" Lillie said

"My name is Moon?" Moon asked

"Yes, that's your name" Lillie said

"Do you know anything else about me?" Moon asked

Lillie shook her head sadly. She didn't anything about Moon other than her name.

"I see, that's too bad" Moon said

Moon then tried to stand up but she got dizzy and fell back down. The young blond ran over to her and helped her up.

"Please don't push yourself. Let me help you" Lillie said

Moon then smiled at her new friend.

"Thank you, Ms. Lillie" Moon said

Lillie blushed when she heard what Moon called her. She now knew that Moon seemed to be a very polite girl.

"Y-you don't have to call me that" Lillie said

"Would you prefer that I call you Lady Lillie instead?" Moon asked

"Just call me Lillie" Lillie said

"Alright, I appreciate the help, Lillie" Moon said

"Of course, now let's get back up there where it's safe" Lillie said

Lillie then stuffed Nebby back in her bag along with the rest of her belongings. She then started to walk but when Moon took her first step she winced and fell down.

Lillie heard her new friend squeal in pain and looked back to see that she was holding her ankle.

"Moon, what's wrong? 'Lillie asked

"It's my ankle, it hurts" Moon said

Lillie looked at it and saw that it was broken.

"Your ankle's broken" Lillie said

"What are we gonna do?" Moon asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you out of here" Lillie said

"You will?" Moon asked

"Of course I will. I can't just leave you here" Lillie said

"Thank you, Lillie" Moon said

Lillie then bent over told Moon to get on her back. She did what she was told and got onto her back. Lillie then started to carry Moon back up to where the others were. As soon as they exited the cave and were almost back to where the others were. But that moment was short lived when the same flock Spearow came back.

"W-what are those?" Moon asked

"Those are Spearow. They must be the same ones from before" Lillie said

They came charging down at them. Lillie had an idea on how to slow them down.

"Bulbasaur use growl"

Bulbasaur unleashed a loud growl and that stopped the Spearow in their tracks.

"Let's hurry" Lillie said

Lillie ran as fast as she could. She could move as fast as she wanted to since she was carrying on her back.

They made it back to where the center of town.

"Whew, we made it" Lillie said

That's when they heard the cry of older woman in the distance.

"MOON!" The woman yelled

They turned over and saw that a tan woman with brown hair was running towards them. She tackled the girl into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay. When the professor told me what happened to you I feared the worst" The woman said

"Um…who are you?" Moon asked

The woman let go of her in shock.

"What do you mean who am I? Don't tell me you forgot your own mother" The woman said

It broke Lillie's heart when she heard that this woman was Moon's mother. How was she going to explain that her own daughter has amnesia?

"Um, excuse me ma'am" Lillie said

The woman turned over to Lillie.

"Who are you?" The woman asked

"I'm Lillie and I know what's wrong with your daughter" Lillie said

Lillie then proceeded to explain everything to the woman.

"I see. So she had amnesia" The woman said

"Yes and it's all my fault. I'm really sorry. If I didn't ask Moon for help then she wouldn't be like this" Lillie said

"It's not your fault. Moon loves to help people and pokemon. She chose to do this" The woman

The woman then remembered something that she was supposed to do.

"Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hana" Hana said

Lillie then decided to stay with Moon until she was well enough to be out on her own. At least that's what she thought she would be doing. Little did she know, she and Moon would get to know each other more than they thought.

Moon got checked into a hospital and the doctor told her that she did have amnesia. He said it could take a while for her memory to come back. Moon then got a cast for her ankle. Lillie helped Moon in any way she could since she still felt responsible for Moon's current condition. She soon became Moon's personal nurse and helped her with anything that she needed.


End file.
